Christmas With Russia
by animedesert10
Summary: Instead of going to America's Christmas party, Russia decides to spend a nice Christmas day by the fire. Your plan, however, is to try things his way for once. Rated M for PRETTY INTENSE LEMON! DEFINITELY DON'T LIKE THEN DO NOT READ!


**Title:** Christmas With Russia

**Summary:** Instead of going to America's Christmas party, Russia decides to spend a nice Christmas day by the fire. Your plan, however, is to try things his way for once. Rated M for PRETTY INTENSE LEMON! DEFINITELY DON'T LIKE THEN DO NOT READ!

**Pairing:** Russia (Ivan) x Reader

**Rated:** M for lemon (sexual content), blinding, rope, wire/cord, the steel pipe and candle wax.

**Disclaimer:** Once again I own nothing, but the story idea.

_**Note: So this idea came to me out of the blue, not to mention how much I love Russia and want to do more stories with him. I just wanted to get in touch with his forceful side and play with it a little, because he's just hot when he gets that way. Call me crazy but it's cute when he acts scary.**_

_**So I hope those who hate stories like these have already left and for those of you staying thank you very much and hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

**Christmas with Russia**

* * *

_"Hey Dude! You're invited to my super cool, awesome, totally amazing, best Christmas Party EVER! I'm throwin' it completely different with some new twists that you cannot miss! Did I mention it was going to be off the chain this year! You better come dude!" –Merry Christmas, America_

Russia looked down at the letter, thinking for a moment, his cheek resting on his knuckles. He actually loved the quiet and solitude this year the winter brought. He didn't feel like leaving his house and definitely not for America. Without a second glance he tossed it into the nearby fire, the flames swallowing it whole, the blaze burning brighter.

It's not like he didn't like the other countries (well maybe that was a reason) he just felt like spending it by himself this year. They actually had a party earlier with the Baltic Nations along with Ukraine and Belarus; it felt like the Soviet Union all over again.

The tree was bright and pretty with its many lights, ornaments, and candy canes. The presents were all stacked neatly and untouched at least three for everybody. Russia did say though you went a bit overboard, but he couldn't complain with his brand new boots and creamy colored scarf; although the third gift he got was a bit…different.

You guys had a Christmas dinner before going under the tree and after that watched a mini-comedy to lighten the mood. Russia already loved the evening, he felt like the perfect ending would be to sit near the fire and read his book.

The other countries got an invitation too and he let them leave. He didn't mind having some alone time, but he wasn't truly alone.

You came back through the door, carrying the blanket he asked for. You were kept busy all day and figured a silent rest of the evening would be nice. Not to mention the time you got spend with your boyfriend. America's parties were pretty cool, but a drunk Britain and France was a danger zone. Along with America having some insane ideas, like last year where he built a gigantic Santa Claus and thought charging around town would be fun. You would hear the stories later when everyone came back past one 'o'clock in the morning, if they do manage to find their way back somehow.

When you reached Russia, you touched his shoulder first before unfolding the blanket and covering him with it. He smiled up warmly at you before you sat on the arm of his chair, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Are you sure you don't want to go to the party?"

He shook his head, looking up at you, "I'd rather be here. I get to spend it with you, da." You returned his smile; leaning down to kiss him on the lips but a sound interrupted you. Russia's cat was by his feet, standing on his hinge legs to reach his master.

The country laughed and picked him up, rubbing its head affectionately, "And you." The cat purred with joy, finding a comfortable spot on his lap. "What about you, da?" he asked, "Aren't you going to go?"

"And leave my boyfriend to a lonely Christmas?" you laughed, "Of course not. We have one more thing to do before the night is over, but it can wait. We have all the time in the world."

Russia smiled to the thought you were getting at. He was looking forward to it too. Something had to keep your bodies warm at night and what could be better than working up a sweat and cuddling under the sheets in complete bliss?

The idea was nice, but you didn't mind sitting with him by the fire; it was actually very comforting. It gave you more time to think about something. Ever since you knew, Russia was a bit of a specialist in torture, it kind of frightened you. It even amazed you how gentle he could be in bed, but now that you've gotten used to it; you wondered how it would actually feel.

What if you let him use that talent in a more…productive way? You weren't a fan of pain or anything like that, but what if it added a thrill? You weren't afraid to try it once in a while. Maybe trying things Russia's way wouldn't be so bad. It was Christmas after all and there was still one present you wanted to give him.

Besides the house was clean and quiet; everything was taken care of and that meant the two of you could enjoy the rest of the evening without any worries. The only problem though was how you were going to ask him.

"Hey Ivan," you said, watching the red and yellow flames dance around.

"Yes [Name]," he replied, still stroking his cat.

You swallowed your nerves and asked, "I was thinking…maybe we can do this your way tonight." He looked up at you for a minute, confused, "Do what my way?" You chuckled at his adorable perplexed face, "Ya know…that."

He still had to think about it for a moment, before finally realizing what you were asking. He laughed, "Is this why you got me that rope?" You blushed, thinking that present would come in handy someday, "I thought we could use it." Russia did know the value of a rope and how useful it can be, "Is that all you want to use, da?"

You thought for a minute, "I don't know about anything else."

This country was a master in this field, there wasn't anything he couldn't use, but he wanted to use teasing and romantic stuff (if he had anything like that), nothing like he used for other people. He stood up from his seat, placing the cat in his spot and wrapping the blanket around it. He then grabbed your hand and led you out the room, walking through the gigantic house you both lived in, "Maybe I've got something in the tool room."

You blushed even harder, wondering what crazy thoughts could be going on in his head. You hoped though he wouldn't go all out though; it was your first time after all to the whole pain thing.

The two of you reached his tool room, opening the door and flicking on the light. You instantly felt the chills riding up your spine from being in here. Sometimes you could see Lithuania or Latvia carry something out of here that looked painful. This was pretty much the scariest room in the house to you.

Russia looked through his things, carrying the rope in one hand as he searched. He thought though maybe these instruments would be too hard for you; he didn't want to completely scar you for life.

He looked around some more, his purple eyes landing on the hook, hanging from the ceiling. He then looked down towards the rope and got an idea, smiling to how vulnerable it would make you.

You nearly had a heart attack when he came towards you asking to see your wrists. You presented them to him and watched him tangle the rope around them in a completely odd pattern that guaranteed you wouldn't escape.

"Is that too tight?" he asked with concern in his lavender eyes. You shook your head and watched him reach the switch. He lowered the hook down, taking your hands and placing them above your head, raising it back up till your feet touched the bottom of the floor firmly. Part of you was excited to see Russia use his tricks on you, the other half a bit worried. You heard the stories of the sadistic country, hell you could sometimes hear the screams, but you always had a fantasy about the country handling you in such a way; it was quite a thrill. Not to mention this was your idea, no backing down now.

His boots clicked as he walked in front of you, a pocket knife in his hand, "Are you sure about this [Name]?" When you nodded, he smiled pleased to see you were allowing him to use his years of experience on you.

He stepped closer, towering over you, moving his lips over yours to make you want to kiss him. He cut your read Christmas outfit to shreds, the strips falling around your feet. He gently grabbed your chin, giving you one teasing kiss, "I'll try not to be so rough."

You smiled sweetly, "I don't want you to hold back." He smirked then, finding it funny you had no idea what you were in for, "Идея заманчивое."

He let you go, disappearing before your eyes, your body waiting patiently. You've had a couple ideas to what he could do but something that country was good at was surprises. In seconds your eyesight was taken from you, a black fold over your eyes, then you felt his hands gripping your waist, "Anything specific you want me to do?"

You shook your head no, "Nope. Do whatever you want to me."

He smirked, whispering in a seductive tone, "Don't I already? You always moan and squirm for me in the end, da?"

You listened to the sounds of his boots again, his body stopping right in front yours. He swept away the strips of cloth with his feet, thinking they were in the way. Without wasting any more time, he began to caress you, the simple touch of his hands enough to hear small noises.

His giant hands kept a hold of your waist and he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the base of your neck. His tongue swept up numerous amounts of times before tracing up your cheek to your bottom lip. He danced over it again before plugging into your mouth, covering as much as he could.

You moaned into his heated kiss, his tongue finding yours and messing with it before caressing it just the same. While he kept you distracted his hands trailed up your sides before coming down and shaping the curve of your butt. The sudden rough squeeze of your cheek made you moan a bit louder, the Russian taking his chance and pushing his wet appendage in deeper.

Your moans echoed in his mouth before he pulled away letting you breath. He loved your blushing face and only wanted to see it more. He trailed kisses and bites down your body until he was on his knees, face to face with the one place he knew would make you scream until your lungs ruptured.

His gloved hands grabbed your thighs, opening them up and placing them on his shoulders. You felt his breath tickle your opening before his wet appendage went to work, the pleasure riding up body and leaving you on fire.

Your hips jolted up from the feeling, your voice echoing throughout the room, "Ah…ah…ah…" The Russian was only encouraged by your sounds, stroking harder with longer laps of his tongue. The pleasure was overwhelming, your ankles locking together; it was hard to stay still. He gripped them harder and pushed his tongue inside, making your body jolt even harder to escape the crushing feeling. He enjoyed your struggling, licking at your walls more before coming back up, admiring the blush painting your face.

The effects still waved in your body, the sensations keeping you warm. "What kind of torture was that?" you taunted. Ivan smirked, wrapping hand into your hair and stroking tenderly, "That was just the beginning." He pressed his lips to yours for a moment. "Nothing compares to my torture, sunflower," he whispered against them before walking around your hanging form.

"Do you think you can handle it [Name]?" he whispered into your ear, before smacking you right on the ass with a gloved hand. You yelped from the sudden sting, but it wasn't anything you couldn't handle, "Don't hold back."

He smiled again, loving your taunting attitude but he invented this game, nobody was better at it then he was. He removed his gloves, taking a finger and tracing your back after he moved your hair away. He always did love your smooth and tender flesh; it'd be a real shame to slice it up.

You waited tolerantly, thinking to yourself what he could do; he was Russia after all. You tensed up when his warm breath touched your ear, "I'm only going to give you three marks," he said, sliding the cold material up the spine of your back to emphasize his point; it felt like a cord of some kind.

Without even giving you time to respond and with a simple flick of his wrist the first mark was made across your upper back. Your sudden cry echoed throughout the room, biting down on your lip to keep quiet. It was a aching sting with the after affects still in action.

Ivan was proud to see how well you dealt with it and without any effort made the second mark down your spine. Your body squirmed for a minute, the pain a bit hard to handle. The third one made you scream a bit louder, a suppressed sound escaping from your mouth. Your back felt hotter then an oven right now, all three stings still in full affect.

Ivan admired his handy work, the three marks creating a giant "I" on your back;

_"Property of Ivan"_ was how he saw it. He put down the wire and came up to you, sliding an arm around your naked waist. You were still panting a bit from the sizzling stings, gasping when another hot piece of material was pressed to them.

It was wet and damp, the thing lapping over the marks in small strokes. The Russian had his tongue tracing them while his hand found your heat again, two fingers pushing in to test how wet you were. Your body pulsed from the pain and pleasure, wondering what else it could handle.

"You're still wet down here," he said while pulling away, "that's good." You heard him grab something else and lowered the hook down a bit more before placing it just below your entrance. When it touched your skin you noticed how cold it was, it felt hard too.

Ivan was by your ear again, whispering, "Я хочу, чтобы ездить на нем." When you felt it push into you, your body jumped the head too big. You then realized what it was, his favorite tool that he carried around and produced when he thought it was necessary.

He pushed it in again, this time stretching your walls out and managing to squeeze it through. The pain registered, "Ivan…stop…ah…it won't…ah…fit…" He chuckled, the thought just silly, "Yes it will [Name]. If I can fit, so can it."

He heeded your simple warning plead and pushed it in slower, stopping when he guessed it went to far. You could feel it poke that special spot, just a few centimeters away; was Ivan good or what?

He heard your small surprised moan when it began to move it, thinking to himself he was just below that spot to really make you yell. He whispered in your ear one simple word, "Move."

You found the strength in your legs, your heels lifting off the floor to slowly bounce up and down. You began to find a rhythm, Ivan holding the instrument still while his mouth danced across the skin on your shoulder.

Your body shuddered when the tool came close again, a loud moan escaping your lips when it hit the next time. The breath was knocked out of you, your hips beginning to move faster. Your wet walls made it easier for it to move in and out, sometimes clamping down and trapping it.

Your release was a couple more pushes away, the pleasure and mixture of small hurt shaking your frame, your voice outlining the room in blissful cries.

Ivan could tell too and just to torture you further, let you have one good last thrust with his help before pulling it out, letting it clatter to the floor.

You stood there catching your breath, your body shaking with heavy pleasure; it felt like your legs would give out any moment. Ivan had his fingers slid across your skin, back to front, as he walked in front of you. His digits danced slowly over your stomach before reaching up and taking hold of your linked hands and removing them from the hook, somewhat gently helping you to the ground.

You landed with a small thud as he walked away, rolling over to your back with a groan. Your entrance was still throbbing from his pipe, your insides feeling empty yet stretched and cold. Honestly you thought you should be able to handle it, especially if you could handle Russia; really, it wasn't just his land that was only big...

The clicking off his boots came closer and then came to halt. Suddenly you felt his warm mouth on your chest, gently kissing your skin. A low sound escaped your lips, your linked hands brushing his light hair. He continued with his loving caress, a finger lightly tracing the inside of your thigh. You relaxed into the feeling, a bit ticklish from his touch. His digit was replaced with something much larger and it trailed up to your entrance. You could feel it press against you, groaning to the thought of it being the pipe; you really hoped it wasn't that again.

The Russian thrusted forward, moaning himself to be surrounded by your tightness and heat. He pushed the rest of the way slow to the hilt, liking how your back always arched when he entered. Your head was to the side, your mouth open to release your moans as he continued to moved.

His strokes were strong, leaving you breathless with every thrust he made. His hands were planted firmly by your sides, giving him the ability to throw his hips in and out at such a speed.

The Russian couldn't wait any longer to take you. Seeing you bounce and moan on his steel pipe made hard and needy. He wanted to be the one to make you scream like that and now he was buried inside you, enjoying the feel of your walls holding onto on his cock. There were many other things he had in mind for the night but he didn't want to take it that far; after all you were only a beginner.

However there was one more thing he had in store.

Instantly your body jumped and a pained noise escaped you, something hot burning your flesh. You felt it again, arching to the pain. it felt slippery as it landed on your skin, burning were it landed. You could hear Russia chuckle, his warm breathing falling over your stomach as he kissed the spot next to the burn, "Is it too hot?"

You nodded back, a bit distracted from his thrusting hips and the pleasure swimming inside of you. He became distracted too, your walls beginning to clamp down on him harder, pulling him deeper into your heat.

He put down the candle, forgetting about it the instant he grabbed onto your thighs, leaning back and surging his hips forward to meet yours. Your body jumped, your back arching to the pleasure riding up your spine and taking control of your lower half, causing you to spill and scream his name, "Ivan!"

The Russian followed soon after, his thrusting beginning to slow as his essence coated your insides, leaving you both panting for air. You honestly had a feeling you would never move. Your body felt so weak and the ground felt so nice and sturdy, you could lay there forever.

Ivan got to his feet, his strength barely affected. He had a long night with you, it wasn't over just because the activity came to an end; he had other things in mind he wanted to do.

He smiled down at you then; he underestimated the strength you had and was very proud you could endure all that. To him that was barely warm-up, but gradually you would be able to handle more intense situations he was going to take pleasure in putting you in.

He scooped you up into his arms, your head snuggling into his chest. You felt completely burnout from his rough play, thinking how sore and burned you would be tomorrow. The whipping wasn't so bad, but the pipe and candle wax were definitely surprising. You knew it was a crazy idea from the start, but it was enjoyable; maybe this should be the present for his birthday?

You looked up at him, noticing him smiling down on you with that same innocent grin. If you could endure this, you were sure you could handle anything else he threw at you, "Well that wasn't so bad. I actually enjoyed that."

"I'm glad," Ivan replied, beginning to leave the tool room, "That was barely a warm up."

"A warm up?" you questioned, the thought making your whole body ache. He felt your body jolt too, his smile growing bigger, "Of course. I have many more ideas [Name] and I just keep getting more."

That didn't sound good. That didn't sound good at all. It was very dangerous when Ivan got creative, but instead of protesting, you just rested in his arms. You had to have strong-will to be with this man and now you were definitely going to work on that.

"I almost forgot to tell you," you said suddenly, grabbing his attention, "Merry Christmas Ivan."

The Russian smiled, leaning down and capturing your lips in a kiss, "С Рождеством."

* * *

_**Let me just say this took A LOT longer then it should have. I actually started this back in November, I think, and now I finally finished it. I was just working on other stuff at the time and jumped from story to story, that just goes to show you how busy I am and sometimes when the computer is calling my name, I just say no.**_

_**But I finally finished it and I'm glad how it came out. Like I said I just wanted to play with Russia's masochist side and still make him sweet and caring since we all know he his behind that face of his. I wasn't going to do that candle wax thing at first but I added it back in because honestly I forgot why I took it out in the first place. Personally I say I did pretty well. I don't know about you, but I got goose bumps a bit, haha!**_

_**Ta-ta till then!**_

Vocabulary

_"Идея заманчивое" –"The ideas tempting."_

_"Я хочу, чтобы ездить на нем" –"I want you to ride it."_

_"С Рождеством" –" Merry Christmas."_


End file.
